Doomsday/Containment
Containment Doomsday can be a recurring nightmare. Though his stats don't paint him as one, he has one of the most forgiving passives that allow him to defy death and to return stronger and ready to retaliate. What doesn't kill him truly makes him stronger. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from Most Wanted Packs, Challenge Booster Packs and the newly-added Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack, but obtaining him through a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Doomsday/Containment is an unyielding monster of a card. Able to regenerate for 50% of his Health and Power for three times per match, he's notoriously difficult to get rid of for good. While he is no longer used as often due to the fact that his Resurrections mean he makes poor use of healing gear, he is still very powerful for low level playing as his deceptively low base stats will cause you to be matched against easier opponents and his passive will sustain him even if you don't have sufficient Gears. The health he gains is not affected by healing reduction, like Killer Frost/Regime's passive. The power he gains is also unaffected by power dampening like Killer Frost/Prime's passive, and his passive sets his power to 50% (unless he is already at higher power in which case it is unaffected), not adding 50% power. His passive is partially a reflection of Raven/Prime's passive: His passive negates large amounts of damage from hard one hits, while barely affecting specials with many hits, while her passive is extremely easy to trigger on multi-hit specials but means little to one-hit damage when she is at low health. When Containment Doomsday reaches 1 health, damage over time effects will be removed without triggering a resurrection. Containment Doomsday had the highest total health (1500 base, or 142,155 max prior to gear) in the game until he was surpassed by Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X. However, since MKX Scorpion's extremely high health is due to his passive's bonus health from promotions, he only truly surpasses Containment Doomsday at EVII. When used with the full Fourth World set, Containment Doomsday not only can regenerate a fourth time, but also can regenerate large amounts of health while blocking and spamming his first special from his passive's activation. Interactions Good With *'Fourth World Set': As noted above, it will give him an extra resurrection. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': His massive health boost can be used to increase Doomsday's low base health. *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': An interesting choice, as he can act as a 4th life saver for Doomsday. Good Against *'Raven/Prime', Raven/Teen Titans, The Joker/Insurgency & The Joker/Prime :He can afford to be at low health and this will minimize the impact of their passives even if he triggers it. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Same as above, as his low current health will cause her passive to do much less damage. *'Ares/Prime': Ares' infamous one-hit unblockable SP2 can easily be absorbed by Containment Doomsday's passive, although Doomsday needs to weather basic attacks and specials due to Ares' block disable for 10 seconds. *'Killer Frost/Regime, Killer Frost/Prime': Their passives do not affect the amount of health or power he regenerates from his passive, respectively. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': When tagged out, Doomsday’s health will stop at 1 and won’t have an effect on his resurrections. *'Batman/Arkham Origins, Batman/Arkham Knight': Their infamous SP2's do not have enough hits to fully KO Doomsday. However, Batman/Arkham Knight's multi-hit SP1 gives him a strong edge over Batman/Arkham Origins, especially when Batman/Arkham Knight has applied his power addition and his SP1 buff. Countered By * Characters whose specials have a large amount of hits in general, such as Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Killer Frost/Prime, Doomsday/Blackest Night, Solomon Grundy/Earth 2, The Flash/Metahuman, etc. *'Batman/Flashpoint': When Batman uses a special attack, all forms of healing including resurrection is disabled and Batman's high base damage and crit chance allow for easy knockout. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham': Arkham teammates can greatly take advantage of her unblockable SP2 chance. If their SP2 can deal enough damage, it will use up Doomsday's revives quicker, ensuring his early defeat. Abilities Here are Doomsday's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * If the Fourth World Gear set is equipped to him, upon the first knock out, he will be resurrected by the set's effect, instead of by his own passive. The same can be said when he's paired with Green Lantern/John Stewart. * He technically has the lowest health out of all gold cards, but his passive makes up for it by giving him a large amount of "invisible" health that is not included in his base stats. * He's the only version of Doomsday to have a higher damage stat than health stat. ** Additionally, he has the least amount of "spikes" and is the only one with a suit covering almost his entire body (as compared to the other versions, whom only covered below the torso). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Innate heal Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin